A Different Ending
by Darkloner
Summary: It has been six years since the KND and the delightful children have been fighting.Father's got the help Of Akira,a young teenager, to help his now teenage children fight the new KND. Can they finally win?


A Different Ending

Introduction

It's been six years since the KND: "Nigel and his team" have been battling adults and the delightful children from down the lane. They are all teenagers and are studying in High School now. Three years ago, Nigel and his team started being decommissioned. But their links with the organization were never truly broken.

In this story, I will refer to the delightful children with names. The girl with long hair and the bow on her head is Kimberly, The short blonde kid is Mike, the kid with helmet is Lenny, the short girl with the bangs is Mary, and the tallest boy is Louise. I will be using the last name that their father had: Wigglestein. They are now the delightful teenagers ant still carry on their battle with the sector V. As I mentioned before, there are new KND.

They are unsuccessful, until they get some help from an unusual character.

I don't own KND.

Prologue

It was morning. Akira Takada was heading to his job in the factory, half-running, half-trotting. He was late and didn't want to have troubles with the supervisor. The job in the factory was very precious to him and he didn't want to lose it. After all, having just finished High School, what could he expect?

He was an 18-year-old Japanese guy. Coming from a poor family, he had to quit studying to support his family after he finished High School. Luckily, his father had befriended an important man: Mr. Wigglestein, who owned a company in a nearby town (father had companies now). Akira had heard several times over dinner the stories his father told about how Mr. Wigglestein and him were good friends, how the company went, how Mr. Wigglestein children were living in America and so on. He hadn't paid much attention, until Mr. Wigglestein offered him a job in the company. Since then, Akira had also made friends with him.

This friendship brought him some benefits. When he started working for the company, (two years before he finished High School), Mr. Wigglestein allowed him to study English with the other factory workers. He had taken two whole years, but had learned the language. It had been his other pastime besides the practice of martial arts.

In spite of their poverty, Mr. Takada had always cherished their culture. He wanted his family to continue carrying on traditions. Over time, he had taught Akira the art of karate. He had also sent him to work and train with other people, where Akira acquired skills in Judo and Jujutsu. Many times, Akira didn't feel like training, but his father was always ready to push him into doing it.

But some much remembering already. Akira was supposed to be in the factory by 8:30. It was now 9:00. Akira started looking for the supervisor as soon as he got to the factory. When he found him, he started apologizing:

"I am sorry about being late, but I had to help my parents with some work. Am I in trouble?"

"Maybe', the supervisor answered, "Mr. Wigglestein stopped by 10 minutes ago. He said he wanted to see you as soon as you arrived"

"This is far as I have come. I will be fired", Akira thought.

He headed toward Mr. Wigglestein's office. The door was ajar. Mr. Wigglestein sat at his desk. Akira entered and closed the door.

"Sit down"

Akira sat down. He tried to look calm. But hi heart was throbbing like crazy and his hands were trembling.

"Yes, sir" he managed to say, "What did you want to see me for?"

"Well, I think is time for me to tell you that..."

"Sir, Akira interrupted, I promise you I won't be late again.. Please, don't fire me. Just give me one more chance".

"Fire you?", "I want to offer you an opportunity for a "special job" in USA".

"Are you serious?, Why would you pick me from all the other workers?"

"I have been watching you for years and have concluded that you are a reliable, young man. Besides your father is my friend, so I wanted to give you this chance".

"Thanks, what kind of job is it?"

"We'll work out the details later. First, talk to your family and come with an answer tomorrow".

Akira the when back to work.

At 7:00 pm, he was home. After taking a bath, he sat down for dinner with his family at 8:00 p.m.Over dinner he told his parents about the offer. When they were finished, his father took him aside to talk alone.

"Son", Mr. Takada said, "You're 18 years old. You can make your own decisions now. Do you want to go?"

"Yes". "I will be able to help you more. I will tell Mr. Wigglestein I accept tomorrow"

It was decided. Akira would take the offer.


End file.
